


Games

by mzingalwa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Weiss is bad at games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzingalwa/pseuds/mzingalwa
Summary: Weiss makes a bet with Yang in order to get her to stop playing videogames and do her homework. She has a little bit more trouble than expected.Short freezerburn fluff.





	

Weiss Schnee was a proud person, and for good reason.

In the past year, she had not gotten lower than an A minus on a single test. She spoke four different languages fluently, and knew enough of three others to be passable. On top of all that, she was one of the most skilled huntresses-in-training in all of Beacon, and, arguably, the world, despite stiff competition.

…Yet despite all this, she was being utterly defeated by a videogame.

“ARGH!” She yelled in wordless frustration as her character met their end for the fourth time in under fifteen minutes. The only thing holding her back from throwing the controller at the wall was the fact that it wasn’t hers.

“Well you made it to phase two that time, that’s progress at least.” Yang comments.

“Phase two? Why is there a phase two? This is the first boss of the game!”

 

”I warned you that it was hard.” A sly grin forms on her face. “Buuuut if you’re really finding it too hard you can just give up…”

“Absolutely not!” Weiss snaps back as she restarts playing from the checkpoint. “I will not be beaten by a game.”

As she plays, Weiss curses herself internally for what she said earlier. She had berated Yang for spending too much time playing games, and not working on professor Port’s homework. She had then proceeded to call the game that Yang had been playing ‘brainless and easy’.

 

At that, Yang had handed her the controller, and bet her that if she could beat the first level, she would stop playing and immediately get to work on the homework.

By this point, Weiss had long since lost any illusions about the game being easy. However, beating it had become more than a way to get Yang do her homework, it had become a matter of pride.

She re-entered the boss’ room, and begun the fight once again. Dodge and attack, dodge and attack, the pattern was becoming familiar to her. However, she was thrown off by Yang unexpectedly kissing her on the cheek.

“Yang what the hell!” She shrieks, flustered, as scrambles her character out of the way of several attacks that would be fatal to them.

“Sorry babe I couldn’t resist. You’re just so cute when you’re focused like that.”

As flattering as that is, Weiss wished that Yang could have saved it for when she was… not… so… close… to… winning………...

 

“I did it!” Weiss cried, flinging her hands in the air triumphantly as she landed the final blow, and the boss crumbled into ash in front of her. She immediately regretted this action upon witnessing the enormous grin on Yang’s face.

“You look like you’re having fun. Maybe this game isn’t so brainless after all  _ hmmm _ ?”

“That… That’s irrelevant. I won the bet anyway, so you won’t be playing any games till you’ve done your homework.

Yang rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you won on try  **five!** That hardly counts. Double or nothing. If you win I’ll do Oobleck’s homework now too.”

Weiss considers this for a moment. On one hand, she had already won, and was relatively confident that she could force Yang to do her other homework without the need for a second bet. On the other… she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“You’re on.” She says, picking the controller back up.

Yang grins. She had already finished all her homework, but she wasn’t going to tell Weiss that. She was having far too much fun playing games with her to stop now.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone hadn’t guessed, they’re playing Dark Souls (DS3 to be precise).


End file.
